This application is a 371 of PCT/EP 00/04806 filed May 26, 2000, now WO 00/73311, Dec. 7, 2000.
The present invention relates to novel tricyclic benzoylcyclohexanedione derivatives of the formula I 
where:
X is oxygen, sulfur, Sxe2x95x90O, S(xe2x95x90O)2, CR6R7, NR8 or a bond;
Y together with the two carbons to which it is attached forms a saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated 5- or 6-membered heterocycle which contains one to three identical or different heteroatoms selected from the following group: oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen;
R1,R2,R6,R7 are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-haloalkoxy;
R3 is halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-haloalkoxy;
R4 is hydrogen, nitro, halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl, N,N-di-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl)amino, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl)amino, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl)amino or Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl)amino;
R5 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or halogen;
R8 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, formyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl or C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl;
m is 0, 1 or 2;
R9 is a radical IIa or IIb 
xe2x80x83where:
R10 is hydroxyl, mercapto, halogen, OR17, SR17, SOR18, SO2R18, OSO2R18, NR19R20 or N-bonded heterocyclyl which may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R11, R15 are hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R12, R14, R16 are hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
R13 is hydrogen, halogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, di-(C1-C6-alkoxy)methyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)-(C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl, di-(C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxycarbonyl;
is 1,3-dioxolan-2-yl, 1,3-dioxan-2-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-2-yl, 1,3 oxathian-2-yl, 1,3-dithiolan-2-yl or 1,3-dithian-2-yl, where the six last-mentioned radicals may be substituted by one to three C1-C4-alkyl radicals; or
R12 and R13 or R13 and R16 together form a xcfx80-bond or a C1-C5-alkyl chain which may carry one to three radicals from the following group: halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl; or
R12 and R16 together form a C1-C4-alkyl chain which may carry one to three radicals from the following group: halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl; or
R13 and R14 together form a xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94 chain which may be substituted by one to three radicals from the following group: halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl; or
R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group;
R17 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C20-alkylcarbonyl, C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, C2-C6-alkynylcarbonyl, C3-C6-cycloalkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenylaminocarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkenyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkynyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkenyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkynyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl, di-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminothiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxyimino-C1-C6-alkyl, where the alkyl, cycloalkyl or alkoxy radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyloxy or C3-C6-cycloalkyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, phenoxythiocarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-N-phenylaminocarbonyl, phenyl-C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclyloxythiocarbonyl, heterocyclylaminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-N-heterocyclylaminocarbonyl or heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, where the phenyl or the heterocyclyl radical of the 18 last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R17 [sic] is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl, where the four radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl or C1-C4-haloalkoxycarbonyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, heterocyclyl or heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl, where the phenyl or the heterocyclyl radical of the four last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R19 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxy, amino, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-(C1-C6-alkyl)amino or C1-C6-alkylcarbonylamino, where the alkyl, cycloalkyl or alkoxy radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocycly-C1-C4-alkyl [sic] or heterocyclylcarbonyl, where the phenyl or heterocyclyl radical of the six last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R20 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl;
p is 2, 3 or 4;
q is 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5;
and their agriculturally useful salts.
Moreover, the invention relates to processes for preparing compounds of the formula I, to compositions comprising them and to the use of these derivatives or of the compositions comprising them for controlling harmful plants.
WO 97/19087 and EP-A 860 441 disclose tricyclic compounds which are characterized in that the benzoyl unit that they contain in each case is fused to a bicycle via positions 3 and 4. However, the herbicidal properties of the prior-art compounds and their compatibility with crop plants are not entirely satisfactory.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel biological, in particular herbicidally active, compounds having improved properties.
We have found that this object is achieved by the tricyclic benzoylcyclohexanedione derivatives of the formula I and their herbicidal action.
Furthermore, we have found processes for synthesizing the compounds of the formula I. We have also found herbicidal compositions which comprise the compounds I and have very good herbicidal action. Moreover, we have found processes for preparing these compositions and methods for controlling undesirable vegetation using the compounds I.
Depending on the substitution pattern, the compounds of the formula I may contain one or more chiral centers, in which case they are present as enantiomers or diastereomer mixtures. The invention provides both the pure enantiomers or diestereomers and their mixtures.
The compounds of the formula I can also be present in the form of their agriculturally useful salts, the type of salt usually being immaterial. In general, the salts of those cations and the acid addition salts of those acids are suitable whose cations and anions, respectively, do not adversely affect the herbicidal action of the compounds I.
Suitable cations are, in particular, ions of the alkali metals, preferably lithium, sodium or potassium, of the alkaline earth metals, preferably calcium and magnesium, and of the transition metals, preferably manganese, copper, zinc and iron, and also ammonium, where, if desired, one to four hydrogen atoms may be replaced by C1-C4-alkyl, hydroxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, hydroxy-C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl or benzyl, preferably ammonium, dimethylammonium, diisopropylammonium, tetramethylammonium, tetrabutylammonium, 2-(2-hydroxyeth-1-oxy)eth-1-ylammonium, di(2-hydroxyeth-1-yl)ammonium, trimethylbenzylammonium, furthermore phosphonium ions, sulfonium ions, preferably tri(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfonium, and sulfoxonium ions, preferably tri(C1-C4-alkyl) sulfoxonium.
Anions of useful acid addition salts are primarily chloride, bromide, fluoride, hydrogen sulfate, sulfate, dihydrogen phosphate, hydrogen phosphate, nitrate, hydrogen carbonate, carbonate, hexafluorosilicate, hexafluorophosphate, benzoate and the anions of C1-C4-alkanoic acids, preferably formate, acetate, propionate and butyrate.
In the case of R10=hydroxyl or mercapto, IIa also represents the tautomeric forms IIaxe2x80x2, IIaxe2x80x3 and IIaxe2x80x2xe2x80x3
and IIb also represents the tautomeric forms IIbxe2x80x2, IIbxe2x80x3 and IIbxe2x80x2xe2x80x3. 
The organic molecular moieties mentioned for the substituents R1-R20 or as radicals on phenyl and heterocyclyl radicals, and all other radicals listed in this application, are collective terms for individual enumerations of the individual group members. All hydrocarbon chains, i.e. all alkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, di(alkoxy)methyl, (alkoxy)(alkylthio)methyl, di(alkylthio)methyl, alkoxy-, haloalkoxy-, alkylthio-, haloalkylthio-, alkylsulfinyl, haloalkylsulfinyl-, alkylsulfonyl-, haloalkylsulfonyl-, N-alkylaminosulfonyl, N,N-dialkylaminosulfonyl, trialkylsulfonium, trialkylsulfoxonium, N-alkylamino, N,N-dialkylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, N-alkylsulfonylamino, N-haloalkylsulfonylamino, N-alkyl-N-alkylsulfonylamino, N-alkyl-N-haloalkylsulfonylamino, alkylcarbonyl-, alkoxycarbonyl-, haloalkyoxycarbonyl [sic], alkylthiocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy-, alkylaminocarbonyl-, dialkylaminocarbonyl-, dialkylaminothiocarbonyl, alkoxyalkyl-, hydroxyalkoxyalkyl, alkoxyiminoalkyl, phenylalkenylcarbonyl, heterocyclylalkenylcarbonyl, N-alkoxy-N-alkylaminocarbonyl-, N-alkyl-N-phenylaminocarbonyl-, N-alkyl-N-heterocyclylaminocarbonyl-, phenylalkyl-, heterocyclylalkyl-, phenylcarbonylalkyl-, heterocyclylcarbonylalkyl-, alkoxyalkoxycarbonyl-, alkenylcarbonyl-, alkenyloxycarbonyl-, alkenylaminocarbonyl-, N-alkenyl-N-alkylaminocarbonyl-, N-alkenyl-N-alkoxyaminocarbonyl-, alkynylcarbonyl-, alkynyloxycarbonyl-, alkynylaminocarbonyl-, N-alkynyl-N-alkylaminocarbonyl-, N-alkynyl-N-alkoxyaminocarbonyl-, alkenyl-, alkynyl-, haloalkenyl-, haloalkynyl-, alkenyloxy and alkynyloxy moieties may be straight-chain or branched. Unless indicated otherwise, halogenated substituents preferably carry one to five identical or different halogen atoms. The term halogen represents in each case fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine.
Examples of other meanings are:
C1-C4-alkyl and the alkyl moieties of hydroxy-C1-C4-alkyl, tri-(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfonium and tri-(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfoxonium: for example methyl, ethyl, propyl, 1-methylethyl, butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl or 1,1-dimethylethyl;
C1-C6-alkyl, and the alkyl moieties of C1-C6-alkoxyimino-C1-C6-alkyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkenyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkynyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl) -N-phenylaminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-N-heterocyclylaminocarbonyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl)-amino, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl)amino, heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, phenyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl or 1-ethyl-3-methylpropyl;
C1-C4-haloalkyl: a C1-C4-alkyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chlorofluoromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 2-iodoethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2-fluoropropyl, 3-fluoropropyl, 2,2-difluoropropyl, 2,3-difluoropropyl, 2-chloropropyl, 3-chloropropyl, 2,3-dichloropropyl, 2-bromopropyl, 3-bromopropyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, heptafluoropropyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethyl, 4-fluorobutyl, 4-chlorobutyl, 4-bromobutyl or nonafluorobutyl;
C1-C6-haloalkyl: C1-C4-haloalkyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, 5-fluoropentyl, 5-chloropentyl, 5-bromopentyl, 5-iodopentyl, undecafluoropentyl, 6-fluorohexyl, 6-chlorohexyl, 6-bromohexyl, 6-iodohexyl or dodecafluorohexyl;
C1-C4-alkoxy: for example methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, 1-methylethoxy, butoxy, 1-methylpropoxy, 2-methylpropoxy or 1,1-dimethylethoxy;
C1-C6-alkoxy, and the alkoxy moieties of di-(C1-C6-alkoxy)-methyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)(C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl, C1-C6-alkoxyimino-C1-C6-alkyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkenyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl and Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkynyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl: C1-C4-alkoxy as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentoxy, 1-methylbutoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 3-methylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-ethylpropoxy, hexoxy, 1-methylpentoxy, 2-methylpentoxy, 3-methylpentoxy, 4-methylpentoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 1-ethylbutoxy, 2-ethylbutoxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxy;
C1-C4-haloalkoxy: a C1-C4-alkoxy radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethoxy, bromodifluoromethoxy, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloroethoxy, 2-bromomethoxy, 2-iodoethoxy, 2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2-di-chloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy, pentafluoroethoxy, 2-fluoropropoxy, 3-fluoropropoxy, 2-chloropropoxy, 3-chloropropoxy, 2-bromopropoxy, 3-bromopropoxy, 2,2-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-dichloropropoxy, 3,3,3-trifluoropropoxy, 3,3,3-trichloropropoxy, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropoxy, heptafluoropropoxy, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethoxy, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethoxy, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethoxy, 4-fluorobutoxy, 4-chlorobutoxy, 4-bromobutoxy or nonafluorobutoxy;
C1-C6-haloalkoxy: C1-C4-haloalkoxy as mentioned above, and, for example, 5-fluoropentoxy, 5-chloropentoxy, 5-bromopentoxy, 5-iodopentoxy, undecafluoropentoxy, 6-fluorohexoxy, 6-chlorohexoxy, 6-bromohexoxy, 6-iodohexoxy or dodecafluorohexoxy;
C1-C4-alkylthio: for example methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, 1-methylethylthio, butylthio, 1-methylpropylthio, 2-methylpropylthio or 1,1-dimethylethylthio;
C1-C6-alkylthio, and the alkylthio moieties of (C1-C6-alkoxy)(C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl, di(C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl and C1-C6-alkylthiocarbonyl: C1-C4-alkylthio as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentylthio, 1-methylbutylthio, 2-methylbutylthio, 3-methylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-ethylpropylthio, hexylthio, 1,1-dimethylpropylthio, 1,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-methylpentylthio, 2-methylpentylthio, 3-methylpentylthio, 4-methylpentylthio, 1,1-dimethylbutylthio, 1,2-dimethylbutylthio, 1,3-dimethylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylbutylthio, 2,3-dimethylbutylthio, 3,3-dimethylbutylthio, 1-ethylbutylthio, 2-ethylbutylthio, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylthio or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylthio;
C1-C4-haloalkylthio: a C1-C4-alkylthio radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e. for example, fluoromethylthio, difluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethylthio, bromodifluoromethylthio, 2-fluoroethylthio, 2-chloroethylthio, 2-bromoethylthio, 2-iodoethylthio, 2,2-difluoroethylthio, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylthio, 2,2,2-trichloroethylthio, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylthio, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylthio, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylthio, pentafluoroethylthio, 2-fluoropropylthio, 3-fluoropropylthio, 2-chloropropylthio, 3-chloropropylthio, 2-bromopropylthio, 3-bromopropylthio, 2,2-difluoropropylthio, 2,3-difluoropropylthio, 2,3-dichloropropylthio, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylthio, 3,3,3-trichloropropylthio, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylthio, heptafluoropropylthio, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylthio, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylthio, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylthio, 4-fluorobutylthio, 4-chlorobutylthio, 4-bromobutylthio or nonafluorobutylthio;
C1-C6-haloalkylthio: C1-C4-haloalkylthioo [sic] as mentioned above, and also, for example, 5-fluoropentylthio, 5-chloropentylthio, 5-bromopentylthio, 5-iodopentylthio, undecafluoropentylthio, 6-fluorohexylthio, 6-chlorohexylthio, 6-bromohexylthio, 6-iodohexylthio or dodecafluorohexylthio;
C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl (C1-C6-alkyl-S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94): for example methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, propylsulfinyl, 1-methylethylsulfinyl, butylsulfinyl, 1-methylpropylsulfinyl, 2-methylpropylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylethylsulfinyl, pentylsulfinyl, 1-methylbutylsulfinyl, 2-methylbutylsulfinyl, 3-methylbutylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, hexylsulfinyl, 1-methylpentylsulfinyl, 2-methylpentylsulfinyl, 3-methylpentylsulfinyl, 4-methylpentylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfinyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfinyl;
C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl: C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethylsulfinyl, difluoromethylsulfinyl, trifluoromethylsulfinyl, chlorodifluoromethylsulfinyl, bromodifluoromethylsulfinyl, 2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, 2-chloroethylsulfinyl, 2-bromoethylsulfinyl, 2-iodoethylsulfinyl, 2,2-difluoroethylsulfinyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfinyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethylsulfinyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylsulfinyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, pentafluoroethylsulfinyl, 2-fluoropropylsulfinyl, 3-fluoropropylsulfinyl, 2-chloropropylsulfinyl, 3-chloropropylsulfinyl, 2-bromopropylsulfinyl, 3-bromopropylsulfinyl, 2,2-difluoropropylsulfinyl, 2,3-difluoropropylsulfinyl, 2,3-dichloropropylsulfinyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylsulfinyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropylsulfinyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylsulfinyl, heptafluoropropylsulfinyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylsulfinyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylsulfinyl, 4-fluorobutylsulfinyl, 4-chlorobutylsulfinyl, 4-bromobutylsulfinyl, nonafluorobutylsulfinyl, 5-fluoropentylsulfinyl, 5-chloropentylsulfinyl, 5-bromopentylsulfinyl, 5-iodopentylsulfinyl, undecafluoropentylsulfinyl, 6-fluorohexylsulfinyl, 6-chlorohexylsulfinyl, 6-bromohexylsulfinyl, 6-iodohexylsulfinyl or dodecafluorohexylsulfinyl;
C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl (C1-C6-alkyl-S(xe2x95x90O)2xe2x80x94), and the alkylsulfonyl radicals of Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl)amino and Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl)amino: for example methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, propylsulfonyl, 1-methylethylsulfonyl, butylsulfonyl, 1-methylpropylsulfonyl, 2-methylpropylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylethylsulfonyl, pentylsulfonyl, 1-methylbutylsulfonyl, 2-methylbutylsulfonyl, 3-methylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfonyl, hexylsulfonyl, 1-methylpentylsulfonyl, 2-methylpentylsulfonyl, 3-methylpentylsulfonyl, 4-methylpentylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfonyl;
C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl, and the haloalkylsulfonyl radicals of Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl)amino and Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl)amino: a C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethylsulfonyl, difluoromethylsulfonyl, trifluoromethylsulfonyl, chlorodifluoromethylsulfonyl, bromodifluoromethylsulfonyl, 2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloroethylsulfonyl, 2-bromoethylsulfonyl, 2-iodoethylsulfonyl, 2,2-difluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethylsulfonyl, pentafluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-fluoropropylsulfonyl, 3-fluoropropylsulfonyl, 2-chloropropylsulfonyl, 3-chloropropylsulfonyl, 2-bromopropylsulfonyl, 3-bromopropylsulfonyl, 2,2-difluoropropylsulfonyl, 2,3-difluoropropylsulfonyl, 2,3-dichloropropylsulfonyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylsulfonyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropylsulfonyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylsulfonyl, heptafluoropropylsulfonyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylsulfonyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylsulfonyl, 4-fluorobutylsulfonyl, 4-chlorobutylsulfonyl, 4-bromobutylsulfonyl, nonafluorobutylsulfonyl, 5-fluoropentylsulfonyl, 5-chloropentylsulfonyl, 5-bromopentylsulfonyl, 5-iodopentylsulfonyl, 6-fluorohexylsulfonyl, 6-bromohexylsulfonyl, 6-iodohexylsulfonyl or dodecafluorohexylsulfonyl;
C1-C6-alkylamino: for example, methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, 1-methylethylamino, butylamino, 1-methylpropylamino, 2-methylpropylamino, 1,1-dimethylethylamino, pentylamino, 1-methylbutylamino, 2-methylbutylamino, 3-methylbutylamino, 2,2-dimethylpropylamino, 1-ethylpropylamino, hexylamino, 1,1-dimethylpropylamino, 1,2-dimethylpropylamino, 1-methylpentylamino, 2-methylpentylamino, 3-methylpentylamino, 4-methylpentylamino, 1,1-dimethylbutylamino, 1,2-dimethylbutylamino, 1,3-dimethylbutylamino, 2,2-dimethylbutylamino, 2,3-dimethylbutylamino, 3,3-dimethylbutylamino, 1-ethylbutylamino, 2-ethylbutylamino, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylamino, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylamino, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylamino or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylamino;
(C1-C6-alkylamino)sulfonyl: for example methylaminosulfonyl, ethylaminosulfonyl, propylaminosulfonyl, 1-methylethylaminosulfonyl, butylaminosulfonyl, 1-methylpropylaminosulfonyl, 2-methylpropylaminosulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylethylaminosulfonyl, pentylaminosulfonyl, 1-methylbutylaminosulfonyl, 2-methylbutylaminosulfonyl, 3-methylbutylaminosulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylaminosulfonyl, 1-ethylpropylaminosulfonyl, hexylaminosulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylaminosulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylaminosulfonyl, 1-methylpentylaminosulfonyl, 2-methylpentylaminosulfonyl, 3-methylpentylaminosulfonyl, 4-methylpentylaminosulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylaminosulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylaminosulfonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylaminosulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylaminosulfonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylaminosulfonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylaminosulfonyl, 1-ethylbutylaminosulfonyl, 2-ethylbutylaminosulfonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylaminosulfonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylaminosulfonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylaminosulfonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylaminosulfonyl;
di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl: for example N,N-dimethylaminosulfonyl, N,N-diethylaminosulfonyl, N,N-di(1-methylethyl)aminosulfonyl, N,N-dipropylaminosulfonyl, N,N-dibutylaminosulfonyl, N,N-di(1-methylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N,N-di(2-methylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N,N-di(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-methylaminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-propylaminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminosulfonyl, N-butyl-N-methylaminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylaminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-propylaminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminosulfonyl, N-butyl-N-ethylaminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminosulfonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylaminosulfonyl, N-butyl-N-propylaminosulfonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminosulfonyl, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminosulfonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylaminosulfonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminosulfonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)aminosulfonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminosulfonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-pentylaminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylbutyl)aminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylbutyl)aminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(3-methylbutyl)aminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,2-dimethylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-hexylaminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2-dimethylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpentyl)aminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpentyl)aminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(3-methylpentyl)aminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(4-methylpentyl)aminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,1-dimethylbutyl)aminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2-dimethylbutyl)aminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)aminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,2-dimethylbutyl)aminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,3-dimethylbutyl)aminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)aminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethylbutyl)aminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-ethylbutyl)aminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,1,2-trimethylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2,2-trimethylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-Methyl-N-(1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-pentylaminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylbutyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylbutyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3-methylbutyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,2-dimethylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-hexylaminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2-dimethylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpentyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpentyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3-methylpentyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(4-methylpentyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylbutyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2-dimethylbutyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,2-dimethylbutyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,3-dimethylbutyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethylbutyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-ethylbutyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1,2-trimethylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2,2-trimethylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl)aminosulfonyl, N-propyl-N-pentylaminosulfonyl, N-butyl-N-pentylaminosulfonyl, N,N-dipentylaminosulfonyl, N-propyl-N-hexylaminosulfonyl, N-butyl-N-hexylaminosulfonyl, N-pentyl-N-hexylaminosulfonyl or N,N-dihexylaminosulfonyl;
di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino: for example N,N-dimethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, N,N-di(1-methylethyl)amino, N,N-dibutylamino, N,N-di(1-methylpropyl)amino, N,N-di(2-methylpropyl)amino, N,N-di(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-methylamino, N-methyl-N-propylamino, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-methylamino, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylamino, N-ethyl-N-propylamino, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-ethylamino, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylamino, N-butyl-N-propylamino, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylamino, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino or N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino;
di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino: a di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino as mentioned above, and also N,N-dipentylamino, N,N-dihexylamino, N-methyl-N-pentylamino, N-ethyl-N-pentylamino, N-methyl-N-hexylamino or N-ethyl-N-hexylamino;
C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl: for example methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, propylcarbonyl, 1-methylethylcarbonyl, butylcarbonyl, 1-methylpropylcarbonyl, 2-methylpropylcarbonyl or 1,1-dimethylethylcarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, and the alkylcarbonyl radicals of C1-C6-alkylcarbonylamino: C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentylcarbonyl, 1-methylbutylcarbonyl, 2-methylbutylcarbonyl, 3-methylbutylcarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-ethylpropylcarbonyl, hexylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-methylpentylcarbonyl, 2-methylpentylcarbonyl, 3-methylpentylcarbonyl, 4-methylpentylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 2,2,-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1-ethylbutylcarbonyl, 2-ethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylcarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylcarbonyl;
C1-C20-alkylcarbonyl: C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl as mentioned above, and also heptylcarbonyl, octylcarbonyl, pentadecylcarbonyl or heptadecylcarbonyl;
C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl: for example methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, 1-methylethoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, 1-methylpropoxycarbonyl, 2-methylpropoxycarbonyl or 1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl;
(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl: (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentoxycarbonyl, 1-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 2-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 3-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylpropoxycarbonyl, hexoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 2-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 3-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 4-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2-ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxycarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxycarbonyl;
C1-C4-haloalkoxycarbonyl: a C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethoxycarbonyl, difluoromethoxycarbonyl, trifluoromethoxycarbonyl, chlorodifluoromethoxycarbonyl, bromodifluoromethoxycarbonyl, 2-fluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2-chloroethoxycarbonyl, 2-bromoethoxycarbonyl, 2-iodoethoxycarbonyl, 2,2-difluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxycarbonyl, pentafluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2-fluoropropoxycarbonyl, 3-fluoropropoxycarbonyl, 2-chloropropoxycarbonyl, 3-chloropropoxycarbonyl, 2-bromopropoxycarbonyl, 3-bromopropoxycarbonyl, 2,2-difluoropropoxycarbonyl, 2,3-difluoropropoxycarbonyl, 2,3-dichloropropoxycarbonyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropoxycarbonyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropoxycarbonyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropoxycarbonyl, heptafluoropropoxycarbonyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethoxycarbonyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethoxycarbonyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethoxycarbonyl, 4-fluorobutoxycarbonyl, 4-chlorobutoxycarbonyl, 4-bromobutoxycarbonyl or nonafluorobutoxycarbonyl;
C1-C6-haloalkoxycarbonyl: C1-C4-haloalkoxycarbonyl as mentioned above, and also 5-fluoropentoxycarbonyl, 5-chloropentoxycarbonyl, 5-bromopentoxycarbonyl, 5-iodopentoxycarbonyl, 6-fluorohexoxycarbonyl, 6-bromohexoxycarbonyl, 6-iodohexoxycarbonyl or dodecafluorohexoxycarbonyl;
(C1-C4-alkyl)carbonyloxy: acetyloxy, ethylcarbonyloxy, propylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylethylcarbonyloxy, butylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylpropylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylpropylcarbonyloxy or 1,1-dimethylethylcarbonyloxy;
(C1-C4-alkylamino)carbonyl: for example methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, propylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylethylaminocarbonyl, butylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylpropylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylpropylaminocarbonyl or 1,1-dimethylethylaminocarbonyl;
(C1-C6-alkylamino)carbonyl: (C1-C4-alkylamino)carbonyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 3-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethylpropylaminocarbonyl, hexylaminocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 3-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 4-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2-ethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylaminocarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylaminocarbonyl;
di(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl: for example N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl, N,N-diethylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N,N-dipropylaminocarbonyl, N,N-dibutylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N,N-di(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N,N-di(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-ethylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl) aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl or N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl;
di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl: di(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, N-methyl-N-pentylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3-methylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,2-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-hexylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-Nxe2x80x94(1,1-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(4-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,1-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,2-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,3-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-ethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,1,2-trimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2,2-trimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-pentylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3-methylbutyl) aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,2-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-hexylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpentyl) aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(4-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,2-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,3-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)-aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-ethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1,2-trimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2,2-trimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-propyl-N-pentylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-pentylaminocarbonyl, N,N-dipentylaminocarbonyl, N-propyl-N-hexylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-hexylaminocarbonyl, N-pentyl-N-hexylaminocarbonyl or N,N-dihexylaminocarbonyl;
di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminothiocarbonyl: for example N,N-dimethylaminothiocarbonyl, N,N-diethylaminothiocarbonyl, N,N-di(1-methylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N,N-dipropylaminothiocarbonyl, N,N-dibutylaminothiocarbonyl, N,N-di(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N,N-di(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N,N-di(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-methylaminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-methylaminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylaminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-ethylaminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-pentylaminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3-methylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,2-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-hexylaminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(4-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,1-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,2-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-ethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-ethyl-N-(1,1,2-trimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2,2-trimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-pentylaminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3-methylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,2-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-hexylaminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(4-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,2-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-ethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1,2-trimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2,2-trimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-propyl-N-pentylaminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-pentylaminothiocarbonyl, N,N-dipentylaminothiocarbonyl, N-propyl-N-hexylaminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-hexylaminothiocarbonyl, N-pentyl-N-hexylaminothiocarbonyl or N,N-dihexylaminothiocarbonyl;
C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl and the alkoxyalkyl moieties of hydroxy-C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl, which is substituted by C1-C4-alkoxy as mentioned above, i.e., for example, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, propoxymethyl, (1-methylethoxy)methyl, butoxymethyl, (1-methylpropoxy)methyl, (2-methylpropoxy)methyl, (1,1-dimethylethoxy)methyl, 2-(methoxy)ethyl, 2-(ethoxy)ethyl, 2-(propoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(butoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(methoxy)propyl, 2-(ethoxy)propyl, 2-(propoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 2-(butoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 3-(methoxy)propyl, 3-(ethoxy)propyl, 3-(propoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 3-(butoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 2-(methoxy)butyl, 2-(ethoxy)butyl, 2-(propoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 2-(butoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 3-(methoxy)butyl, 3-(ethoxy)butyl, 3-(propoxy)butyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 3-(butoxy)butyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 4-(methoxy)butyl, 4-(ethoxy)butyl, 4-(propoxy)butyl, 4-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 4-(butoxy)butyl, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl or 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl;
C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkoxy as alkoxyalkoxy moieties of C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl: C1-C4-alkoxy which is substituted by C1-C4-alkoxy as mentioned above, i.e., for example, methoxymethoxy, ethoxymethoxy, propoxymethoxy, (1-methylethoxy)methoxy, butoxymethoxy, (1-methylpropoxy)methoxy, (2-methylpropoxy)methoxy, (1,1-dimethylethoxy)methoxy, 2-(methoxy)ethoxy, 2-(ethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(propoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(butoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(methoxy)propoxy, 2-(ethoxy)propoxy, 2-(propoxy)propoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)propoxy, 2-(butoxy)propoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propoxy, 3-(methoxy)propoxy, 3-(ethoxy)propoxy, 3-(propoxy)propoxy, 3-(1-methylethoxy)propoxy, 3-(butoxy)propoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propoxy, 2-(methoxy)butoxy, 2-(ethoxy)butoxy, 2-(propoxy)butoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 2-(butoxy)butoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy, 3-(methoxy)butoxy, 3-(ethoxy)butoxy, 3-(propoxy)butoxy, 3-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 3-(butoxy)butoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy, 4-(methoxy)butoxy, 4-(ethoxy)butoxy, 4-(propoxy)butoxy, 4-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 4-(butoxy)butoxy, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy or 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy;
C3-C6-alkenyl, and the alkenyl moieties of C3-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenylaminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkenyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylaminocarbonyl [sic] and Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkenyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl: for example prop-2-en-1-yl, but-1-en-4-yl, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-buten-1-yl, 1-penten-3-yl, 1-penten-4-yl, 2-penten-4-yl, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yl, hex-3-en-1-yl, hex-4-en-1-yl, hex-5-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl;
C2-C6-alkenyl, and the alkenyl moieties of C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, phenyl-C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl and heterocyclyl-C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl: C3-C6-alkenyl as mentioned above, and also ethenyl;
C3-C6-haloalkenyl: a C3-C6-alkenyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, 2-chloroallyl, 3-chloroallyl, 2,3-dichloroallyl, 3,3-dichloroallyl, 2,3,3-trichloroallyl, 2,3-dichlorobut-2-enyl, 2-bromoallyl, 3-bromoallyl, 2,3-dibromoallyl, 3,3-dibromoallyl, 2,3,3-tribromoallyl or 2,3-dibromobut-2-enyl;
C3-C6-alkynyl, and the alkynyl moiety of C3-C6-alkynylcarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynylaminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkynyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl and Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkynyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl: for example propargyl, but-1-yn-3-yl, but-1-yn-4-yl, but-2-yn-1-yl, pent-1-yn-3-yl, pent-1-yn-4-yl, pent-1-yn-5-yl, pent-2-yn-1-yl, pent-2-yn-4-yl, pent-2-yn-5-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-4-yl, hex-1-yn-3-yl, hex-1-yn-4-yl, hex-1-yn-5-yl, hex-1-yn-6-yl, hex-2-yn-1-yl, hex-2-yn-4-yl, hex-2-yn-5-yl, hex-2-yn-6-yl, hex-3-yn-1-hex-3-yn-2-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-4-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-5-yl, 4-methylpent-2-yn-4-yl or 4-methylpent-2-yn-5-yl;
C2-C6-alkynyl, and the alkynyl moieties of C2-C6-alkynylcarbonyl: C3-C6-alkynyl as mentioned above, and also ethynyl;
C3-C6-haloalkynyl: a C3-C6-alkynyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e. for example, 1,1-difluoroprop-2-yn-1-yl, 3-iodoprop-2-yn-1-yl, 4-fluorobut-2-yn-1-yl, 4-chlorobut-2-yn-1-yl, 1,1-difluorobut-2-yn-1-yl, 4-iodobut-3-yn-1-yl, 5-fluoropent-3-yn-1-yl, 5-iodopent-4-yn-1-yl, 6-fluorohex-4-yn-1-yl or 6-iodohex-5-yn-1-yl;
C3-C6-cycloalkyl, and the cycloalkyl moieties of C3-C6-cycloalkylcarbonyl: for example cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl;
heterocyclyl, and the heterocyclyl moieties of heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclyloxythiocarbonyl, heterocyclyl-C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-N-(heterocyclyl)aminocarbonyl, heterocyclylaminocarbonyl: a saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated 5- or 6-membered, C-bonded heterocyclic ring containing one to four identical or different heteroatoms selected from the following group: oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, i.e., for example, 5-membered rings having, for example, one heteroatom, having two heteroatoms, having three heteroatoms or having four heteroatoms or, for example, 6-membered rings having, for example, one heteroatom, having two heteroatoms, having three heteroatoms or having four heteroatoms, i.e. 5-membered rings having one heteroatom such as:
tetrahydrofuran-2-yl, tetrahydrofuran-3-yl, tetrahydrothien-2-yl, tetrahydrothien-3-yl,tetrahydropyrrol-2-yl, tetrahydropyrrol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrofuran-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrofuran-3-yl, 2,5-dihydrofuran-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrofuran-3-yl, 4,5-dihydrofuran-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrofuran-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-3-yl, 2,5-dihydrothien-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrothien-3-yl, 4,5-dihydrothien-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrothien-3-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-3-yl, 3,4-dihydro-2H-pyrrol-2-yl, 3,4-dihydro-2H-pyrrol-3-yl, 3,4-dihydro-5H-pyrrol-2-yl, 3,4-dihydro-5H-pyrrol-3-yl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, pyrrol-2-yl or pyrrol-3-yl;
5-membered rings having two heteroatoms such as:
tetrahydropyrazol-3-yl, tetrahydropyrazol-4-yl, tetrahydroisoxazol-3-yl, tetrahydroisoxazol-4-yl, tetrahydroisoxazol-5-yl, 1,2-oxathiolan-3-yl, 1,2-Oxathiolan-4-yl, 1,2-oxathiolan-5-yl, tetrahydroisothiazol-3-yl, tetrahydroisothiazol-4-yl, tetrahydroisothiazol-5-yl, 1,2-dithiolan-3-yl, 1,2-Dithiolan-4-yl, tetrahydroimidazol-2-yl, tetrahydroimidazol-4-yl, tetrahydrooxazol-2-yl, tetrahydrooxazol-4-yl, tetrahydrooxazol-5-yl, tetrahydrothiazol-2-yl, tetrahydrothiazol-4-yl, tetrahydrothiazol-5-yl, 1,3-dioxolan-2-yl, 1,3-dioxolan-4-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-2-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-4-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-5-yl, 1,3-dithiolan-2-yl, 1,3-dithiolan-4-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydroisoxazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydroisoxazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydroisothiazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydroisothiazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydroisothiazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydroisothiazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydroisothiazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydroisothiazol-5-yl, xcex943-1,2-dithiol-3-yl, xcex943-1,2-dithiol-4-yl, xcex943-1,2-dithiol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-imidazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 1,3-dioxol-2-yl, 1,3-dioxol-4-yl, 1,3-dithiol-2-yl, 1,3-dithiol-4-yl, 1,3-oxathiol-2-yl, 1,3-oxathiol-4-yl, 1,3-oxathiol-5-yl, pyrazol-3-yl, pyrazol-4-yl, isoxazol-3-yl, isoxazol-4-yl, isoxazol-5-yl, isothiazol-3-yl, isothiazol-4-yl, isothiazol-5-yl, imidazol-2-yl, imidazol-4-yl, oxazol-2-yl, oxazol-4-yl, oxazol-5-yl, thiazol-2-yl, thiazol-4-yl or thiazol-5-yl;
5-membered rings having three heteroatoms such as:
1,2,3-xcex942-oxadiazolin-4-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-oxadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-oxadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,3,4-xcex943-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-thiadiazolin-4-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-thiadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-thiadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-thiadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-thiadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-thiadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-5-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-5-yl, 1,3,4-xcex943-thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,2-dioxathiolan-4-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-triazolin-4-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-triazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-triazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-triazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-triazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-triazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex941-triazolin-2-yl, 1,2,4-triazolin-3-yl, 3H-1,2,4-dithiazol-5-yl, 2H-1,3,4-dithiazol-5-yl, 2H-1,3,4-oxathiazol-5-yl, 1,2,3-oxadiazol-4-yl, 1,2,3-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4,-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl, 1,2,3-thiadiazol-4-yl, 1,2,3-thiadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-5-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl-2-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-4-yl or 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl;
5-membered rings having four heteroatoms such as:
tetrazol-5-yl;
6-membered rings having one heteroatom such as:
tetrahydropyran-2-yl, tetrahydropyran-3-yl, tetrahydropyran-4-yl, piperidin-2-yl, piperidin-3-yl, piperidin-4-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-2-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-3-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-6-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-5-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-3-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-2-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-6-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydrothiopyran-5-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydrothiopyran-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-3-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-2-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-6-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-5-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-4-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-3-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-2-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-2-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-3-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-4-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-5-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-6-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-2-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-3-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-4-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-5-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-6-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-2-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-3-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-4-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-5-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-6-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-2-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-3-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-4-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-5-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-6-yl, 4H-pyran-2-yl, 4H-pyran-3-yl, 4H-pyran-4-yl, 4H-thiopyran-2-yl, 4H-thiopyran-3-yl, 4H-thiopyran-4-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 2H-pyran-2-yl, 2H-pyran-3-yl, 2H-pyran-4-yl, 2H-pyran-5-yl, 2H-pyran-6-yl, 2H-thiopyran-2-yl, 2H-thiopyran-3-yl, 2H-thiopyran-4-yl, 2H-thiopyran-5-yl, 2H-thiopyran-6-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-5-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-6-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-5-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-6-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-5-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-6-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-5-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-6-yl, pyridin-2-yl, pyridin-3-yl or pyridin-4-yl;
6-membered rings having two heteroatoms such as:
1,3-dioxan-2-yl, 1,3-dioxan-4-yl, 1,3-dioxan-5-yl, 1,4-dioxan-2-yl, 1,3-dithian-2-yl, 1,3-dithian-4-yl, 1,3-dithian-5-yl, 1,4-dithian-2-yl, 1,3-oxathian-2-yl, 1,3-oxathian-4-yl, 1,3-oxathian-5-yl, 1,3-oxathian-6-yl, 1,4-oxathian-2-yl, 1,4-oxathian-3-yl, 1,2-dithian-3-yl, 1,2-dithian-4-yl, hexahydropyrimidin-2-yl, hexahydropyrimidin-4-yl, hexahydropyrimidin-5-yl, hexahydropyrazin-2-yl, hexahydropyridazin-3-yl, hexahydropyridazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-5-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-thiazin-2-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-thiazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-oxazin-2-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-oxazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-3-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-4-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-5-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-6-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-3-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-4-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-3-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-4-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-5-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-6-yl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridazin-3-yl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-thiazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-thiazin-5-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-2-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-4-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-5-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-6-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrazin-2-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrazin-5-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-2-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-4-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-5-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-6-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-2-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-3-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-5-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 4H-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 4H-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 4H-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 4H-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 4H-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 4H-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 4H-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 6H-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 6H-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 6H-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 6H-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 6H-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 6H-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 6H-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 6H-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, 2H-1,3-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-1,3-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, 4H-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, 4H-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 4H-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, 4H-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, 4H-1,3-thiazin-4-yl, 4H-1,3-thiazin-5-yl, 4H-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, 6H-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 6H-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-1,4-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-1,4-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-1,4-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-1,4-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-1,4-thiazin-2-yl, 2H-1,4-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-1,4-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-1,4-thiazin-6-yl, 4H-1,4-oxazin-2-yl, 4H-1,4-oxazin-3-yl, 4H-1,4-thiazin-2-yl, 4H-1,4-thiazin-3-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-3-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-4-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-5-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-6-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrazin-2-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-2-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-3-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-5-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-6-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-2-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-4-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-5-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-6-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-2-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-4-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-5-yl or 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-6-yl, pyridazin-3-yl, pyridazin-4-yl, pyrimidin-2-yl, pyrimidin-4-yl, pyrimidin-5-yl or pyrazin-2-yl;
6-membered rings having three heteroatoms such as:
1,3,5-triazin-2-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-3-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-5-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-6-yl;
6-membered rings having four heteroatoms such as:
1,2,4,5-tetrazin-3-yl;
where, if appropriate, the sulfur of the heterocycles mentioned may be oxidized to Sxe2x95x90O or S(xe2x95x90O)2 
and where a bicyclic ring system may be formed with a fused-on phenyl ring or with a C3-C6-carbocycle or with a further 5- to 6-membered heterocycle;
N-bonded heterocyclyl: a saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated 5- or 6-membered N-bonded heterocyclic ring which contains at least one nitrogen and optionally one to three identical or different heteroatoms selected from the following group: oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, i.e., for example,
N-bonded 5-membered rings such as:
tetrahydropyrrol-1-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-1-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-1-yl, pyrrol-1-yl, tetrahydropyrazol-1-yl, tetrahydroisoxazol-2-yl, tetrahydroisothiazol-2-yl, tetrahydroimidazol-1-yl, tetrahydrooxazol-3-yl, tetrahydrothiazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-1-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-1-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-1-yl, 2,5-dihydroisoxazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-1-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-1-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-imidazol-1-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-3-yl, pyrazol-1-yl, imidazol-1-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-4-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-4-yl, 1,2,4-xcex945-thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-4-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-4-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-triazolin-1-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-triazolin-1-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-triazolin-4-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-triazolin-1-yl, 1,2,4-xcex941-triazolin-4-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-1-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-1-yl, tetrazol-1-yl;
and N-bonded 6-membered rings such as:
piperidin-1-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridin-1-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-1-yl, hexahydropyrimidin-1-yl, hexahydropyrazin-1-yl, hexahydropyridazin-1-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-thiazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-oxazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-2-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-1-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-2-yl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridazin-1-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-3-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrazin-1-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-1-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-3-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 4H-1,4-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-1,4-thiazin-4-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-1-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrazin-1-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-1-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl or 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-3-yl;
and also N-bonded cyclic imides such as:
phthalimide, tetrahydrophthalimide, succinimide, maleinimide, glutarimide, 5-oxotriazolin-1-yl, 5-oxo-1,3,4-oxadiazolin-4-yl or 2,4-dioxo-(1H,3H)-pyrimidin-3-yl;
where a bicyclic ring system may be formed with a fused-on phenyl ring or with a C3-C6-carbocycle or a further 5- to 6-membered heterocycle.
All phenyl rings or heterocyclyl radicals and all phenyl components in phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl, phenylalkenylcarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, phenyloxythiocarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl and Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-N-phenylaminocarbonyl or heterocyclyl components in heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxythiocarbonyl, heterocyclylalkenylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclylaminocarbonyl and Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-N-heterocyclylaminocarbonyl are, unless stated otherwise, preferably unsubstituted or carry one to three halogen atoms and/or one nitro group, one cyano radical and/or one or two methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy or trifluoromethoxy substituents.
Furthermore, the expression xe2x80x9cY together with the two carbons to which it is attached forms a saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated heterocycle which contains one to three identical or different heteroatoms selected from the following group: oxygen, sulfur or nitrogenxe2x80x9d represents, for example, 5-membered rings having one heteroatom, such as:
tetrahydrofurandiyl, tetrahydrothienediyl, tetrahydropyrroldiyl, dihydrofurandiyl, dihydrothienediyl, dihydropyrroldiyl, furandiyl, thienediyl or pyrroldiyl;
or 5-membered rings having two heteroatoms, such as:
tetrahydropyrazoldiyl, tetrahydroisoxazoldiyl, 1,2-oxathiolanediyl, tetrahydroisothiazoldiyl, 1,2-dithiolanediyl, tetrahydroimidazoldiyl, tetrahydrooxazoldiyl, tetrahydrothiazoldiyl, 1,3-dioxolanediyl, 1,3-oxathiolanediyl, dihydropyrazoldiyl, dihydroisoxazoldiyl, dihydroisothiazoldiyl, 1,2-dithioldiyl, dihydroimidazoldiyl, dihydrooxazoldiyl, dihydrothiazoldiyl, dioxoldiyl, oxathioldiyl, pyrazoldiyl, isoxazoldiyl, isothiazoldiyl, imidazoldiyl, oxazoldiyl or thiazoldiyl;
or 5-membered rings having three heteroatoms, such as:
1,2,3-oxadiazolinediyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolinediyl, 1,2,3-triazolinediyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazoldiyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazoldiyl or 1,2,3-triazoldiyl;
or 6-membered rings having one heteroatom, such as:
tetrahydropyrandiyl, piperidinediyl, tetrahydrothiopyrandiyl, dihydropyrandiyl, dihydrothiopyrandiyl, tetrahydropyrindinediyl [sic], pyrandiyl, thiopyrandiyl, dihydropyrinediyl [sic] or pyridinediyl;
or 6-membered rings having two heteroatoms, such as:
1,3-dioxanediyl, 1,4-dioxanediyl, 1,3-dithianediyl, 1,4-dithianediyl, 1,3-oxathianediyl, 1,4-oxathianediyl, 1,2-dithianediyl, hexahydropyrimidinediyl, hexahydropyrazinediyl, hexahydropyridazinediyl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazinediyl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazinediyl, tetrahydro-1,4-oxazinediyl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazinediyl, dihydro-1,2-oxazinediyl, dihydro-1,2-thiazinediyl, tetrahydropyridazinediyl, dihydro-1,3-oxazinediyl, dihydro-1,3-oxazinediyl, dihydro-1,3-thiazinediyl, tetrahydropyrimidinediyl, tetrahydropyrazinediyl, dihydro-1,4-thiazinediyl, dihydro-1,4-oxazinediyl, dihydro-1,4-dioxinediyl, dihydro-1,4-dithiinediyl, 1,2-oxazinediyl, 1,2-thiazinediyl, 1,3-oxazinediyl, 1,3-thiazinediyl, 1,4-oxazinediyl, 1,4-thiazinediyl, dihydropyridazinediyl, dihydropyrazinediyl, dihydropyrimidinediyl, pyridazinediyl, pyrimidinediyl or pyrazinediyl;
or 6-membered rings having 3 heteroatoms, such as:
1,2,4-triazinediyl;
where, if appropriate, the sulfur of the heterocycles mentioned may be oxidized to Sxe2x95x90O or S(xe2x95x90O)2;
and where the radical is fused to the skeleton via two adjacent carbons.
The compounds of the formula I according to the invention where R9=IIa are referred to as compounds of the formula Ia, and compounds of the formula I where R9=IIb are referred to as Ib.
With respect to the use of the compounds of the formula I according to the invention as herbicides, the variables preferably have the following meanings, in each case on their own or in combination:
X is oxygen, sulfur, Sxe2x95x90O, S(xe2x95x90O)2, CR6R7, NR8 or a bond;
Y together with the two carbons to which it is attached forms a saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated 5- or 6-membered heterocycle which contains one to two identical or different heteroatoms selected from the following group: oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen;
R1,R2 are hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
R3 is halogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy;
R4 is nitro, halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl, N,N-di-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl, Nxe2x80x94( (C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl)amino [sic], Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-haloalkylsulfony)amino [sic], Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl)amino or Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl)amino; in particular nitro, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl or C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl;
R5 is hydrogen;
R6,R7 are hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
R8 is C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl or C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl;
m is 0, 1 or 2;
R9 is a radical IIa 
xe2x80x83where
R10 is hydroxyl, mercapto, halogen, OR17, SR17, SO2R18, OSO2R18, NR19R20 or N-bonded heterocyclyl which may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R11, R15 are hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl, such as methyl, ethyl or propyl; preferably hydrogen or methyl;
R12, R14, R16 are hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl, such as methyl, ethyl or propyl; preferably hydrogen or methyl;
R13 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, di-(C1-C6-alkoxy)methyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)-(C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl, di-(C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl or C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl;
is 1,3-dioxolan-2-yl, 1,3-dioxan-2-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-2-yl, 1,3-oxathian-2-yl, 1,3-dithiolan-2-yl or 1,3-dithian-2-yl, where the six last-mentioned radicals may be substituted by one to three C1-C4-alkyl radicals;
is preferably hydrogen, hydroxyl or C1-C4-alkyl, such as methyl, ethyl or propyl; or
R12 and R13 or R13 and R16 together form a xcfx80bond or a C3-C5-alkyl chain which may carry one to three radicals from the following group: halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl; or
R11 and R16 together form a C1-C4-alkyl chain which may carry one to three radicals from the following group: halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl; or
R13 and R14 together form a xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 chain which may be substituted by one to three radicals from the following group: halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R13 and R14 together preferably form a xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 chain which may be substituted by one to three radicals from the following groups: C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl; or
R13 and R14 together with carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group;
R17 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C20-alkylcarbonyl, C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, C3-C6-cycloalkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenylaminocarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkenyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkynyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkenyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C3-C6-alkynyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl, di-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminothiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxyimino-C1-C6-alkyl, where the alkyl, cycloalkyl or alkoxy radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyloxy or C3-C6-cycloalkyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, phenoxythiocarbonyl, phenyl-C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclyloxythiocarbonyl or heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, where the phenyl or the heterocyclyl radical of the 14 last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
is preferably C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl or N,N-di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, where the alkyl or alkoxy radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, heterocyclyl-[sic], heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl or heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, where the phenyl or the heterocyclyl radical of the 10 last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R18 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl, where the three radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, heterocyclyl or heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl, where the phenyl or the heterocyclyl radical of the four last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R19 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy or di-(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, where the alkyl, cycloalkyl or alkoxy radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocycly-C1-C4-alkyl [sic] or heterocyclylcarbonyl, where the phenyl or heterocyclyl radical of the six last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R20 is C1-C6-alkyl or C3-C6-alkenyl;
p is 2, 3 or 4.
Particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula I where the variables have the meanings below, in each case on their own or in combination:
X is oxygen, sulfur, Sxe2x95x90O, S(xe2x95x90O)2, CR6R7 or a bond;
Y together with the two carbons to which it is attached forms the following heterocycles:
(in the diagrams of the heterocycles below, the upper wavy line in each case represents the linkage to the carbon which carries the radicals R1 and R2, and the lower wavy lines represents the linkage to the metacarbon of the benzoyl moiety). 
xe2x80x83where the sulfur of the heterocycles mentioned may be oxidized to Sxe2x95x90O or S(xe2x95x90O)2;
in particular, Y together with the two carbons to which it is attached forms the heterocycles below: 
R1,R2 are hydrogen;
R3 is C1-C6-alkyl, such as methyl, ethyl or n-propyl; in particular methyl;
R4 is nitro, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio or C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl; in particular nitro, halogen, such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine, C1-C6-haloalkyl such as trifluoromethyl, C1-C6-alkylthio such as methylthio or ethylthio or C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, such as methylsulfonyl or ethylsulfonyl; particularly preferably nitro, chlorine, trifluoromethyl, methylthio or methylsulfonyl;
R5 is hydrogen;
R6,R7 are hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl, such as methyl or ethyl; in particular hydrogen or methyl;
m is 0, 1 or 2; in particular 0 or 1;
R9 is a radical IIa
R10 is hydroxyl, mercapto, OR17, SR17 or NR19R20 
Particular preference is given to the compounds Ia where
X is oxygen, sulfur, S(xe2x95x90O)2, CH2 or a bond;
Y together with the two carbons to which it is attached forms the following heterocycles: 
R1,R2 are hydrogen;
R3 is C1-C4-alkyl;
R4 is nitro, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio or C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl;
R5 is hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
m is 0, 1 or 2.
Very particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia, where
R10 is hydroxyl.
Likewise, very particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula I where
R10 is halogen, OR17, SR17, SO2R18, OSO2R18, NR19R20 or N-bonded heterocyclyl which may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy.
Likewise, very particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia where
R11, R15 are hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
R12, R14, R16 are hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
R13 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, di-(C1-C6-alkoxy)-methyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)-(C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl, di-(C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl or C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl; in particular hydrogen, hydroxyl or C1-C6-alkyl; or
R12 and R16 together form a C1-C4-alkyl chain which may carry one to three radicals from the following group: halogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-haloalkyl;
in particular, R12 and R16 together form a methylene bridge which may carry one or two radicals from the following group: halogen, C1-C2-alkyl or C1-C2-haloalkyl; or
R13 and R14 together with the carbons to which they are attached form a carbonyl group.
Likewise, very particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula I where
R11, R15 are hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
R12, R14, R16 are hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
R13 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, di-(C1-C6-alkoxy)-methyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)(C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl, di-(C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl or C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl; in particular hydrogen, hydroxyl or C1-C6-alkyl; or
R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group.
Likewise, particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula I where R9 has the following meaning: 
Likewise, particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia1 (xe2x89xa1where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R16=H, m=O [sic], the heterocycle is as defined in the structural formula), in particular to the compounds Ial.n where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1.
The given radical definitions R1 to R16, X, Y and m and the meaning of the fused heterocycle are of particular importance for the compounds according to the invention not only in combination with one another, but also on their own.
(For reasons of a clearer presentation, the meaning of the fused heterocycles in each of the formulae Ia1, Ia2 . . . is in each case as stated in the corresponding structural formula.)
Likewise, particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia2 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R16=H, R3=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia2.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise, particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia3 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R16=H, R3=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia3.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise, particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia4 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R16=H, R3=CH3, m=2), in particular to the compounds Ia4.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise, particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia5 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R16=H, R3=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia5.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise, particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia6 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R16=H, R3=CH3, m=2), in particular to the compounds Ia6.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise, particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia7 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R16=H, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia7.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise, particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia8 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R16=H, R3=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia8.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise, particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia9 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R16=H, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia9.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise, particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia10 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R16=H, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia10.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise, particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia11 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R16=H, m=0), in particular to the compounds Iall.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise, particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia12 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R16=H, m=0) in particular to the compounds Ia12.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise, particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia13 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R16=H, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia13.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise, particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia14 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R16=H, R3=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia14.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise, particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia15 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R16=H, R3=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia15.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise, particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia16 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R16=H, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia16.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia17 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R16=H, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia17.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia18 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R16=H, R13=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia18.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia19 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R16=H, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia19.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to compounds of the formula Ia20 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R16=H, m=0), in particular to the compound Ia20.n, where the variable X, R4 and R10 are as defined in table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia21 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R16=H, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia21.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia22 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R16=H, R3=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia22.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia23 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R14 to R16=H, R13=H, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia23.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia24 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R14 to R16=H, R3 and R13=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia24.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia25 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R14 to R16=H, R3 and R13=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia25.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia26 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R14 to R16=H, R3 and R13=CH3, m=2), in particular to the compounds Ia26.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia27 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R14 to R16=H, R3 and R13=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia27.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia28 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R14 to R16=H, R3 and R13=CH3, m=2), in particular to the compounds Ia28.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia29 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R14 to R16=H, R13=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia29.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia30 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R14 to R16=H, R3 and R13=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia30.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia31 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R14 to R16=H, R13=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia31.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia32 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R14 to R16=H, R13=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia32.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia33 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R14 to R16=H, R13=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia33.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia34 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R14 to R16=H, R13=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia34.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia35 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R14 to R16=H, R13=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia35.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia36 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R14 to R16=H, R3 and R13=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia36.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia37 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R14 to R16=H, R3 and R13=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia37.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia38 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R14 to R16=H, R13=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia38.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia39 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R14 to R16=H, R13=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia39.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia40 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R14 to R16=H, R3 and R13=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia40.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia41 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R14 to R16=H, R13=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia41.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia42 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R14 to R16=H, R13=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia42.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia43 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R14 to R16=H, R13=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia43.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia44 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R14 to R16=H, R3 and R13=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia44.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia45 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R15 and R16=H, R13 and R14=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia45.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia46 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12 R15, R16=H, R3, R13 and R14=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia46.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia47 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R15, R16=H, R3, R13 and R14=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia47.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia48 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R15, R16=H, R3, R13 and R14=CH3, m=2), in particular to the compounds Ia48.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia49 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R1l, R12, R15, R16=H, R3, R13 and R14=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia49.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia50 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R15, R16=H, R3, R13 and R14=CH3, m=2), in particular to the compounds Ia50.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia51 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R15, R16=H, R13 and R14=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia51.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia52 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R15, R16=H, R3, R13 and R14=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia52.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia53 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R15, R16=H, R13 and R14=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia53.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia54 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R15, R16=H, R13 and R14=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia54.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia55 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R15, R16=H, R13 and R14=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia55.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia56 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R15, R16=H, R13 and R14=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia56.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia57 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R15, R16=H, R13 and R14=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia57.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia58 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R15, R16=H, R3, R13 and R14=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia58.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia59 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R15, R16=H, R3, R13 and R14=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia59.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia60 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R15, R16=H, R13 and R14=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia60.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia61 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R15, R16=H, R13 and R14=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia61.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia62 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R15, R16=H, R3, R13 and R14=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia62.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia63 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R15, R16=H, R13 and R14 CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia63.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia64 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R15, R16=H, R13 and R14=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia64.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia65 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R15, R16=H, R13 and R14=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia65.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia66 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R12, R15, R16=R, R3, R13 and R14=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia66.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia67 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R12 to R16=H, R11=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia67.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia68 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R12 to R16=H, R3 and R11=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia68.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia69 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R12 to R16=H, R3 and R11=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia69.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia70 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R12 to R16=H, R3 and R11=CH3, m=2), in particular to the compounds Ia70.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia71 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R12 to R16=H, R3 and R11=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia71.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia72 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R12 to R16=H, R3 and R11=CH3, m=2), in particular to the compounds Ia72.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia73 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R12 to R16=H, R11=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia73.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia74 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R12 to R16=H, R3 and R11=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia74.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia75 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R12 to R16=H, R11=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia75.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia76 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R12 to R16=H, R11=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia76.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia77 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R12 to R16=H, R11=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia77.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia78 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R12 to R16=H, R11=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia78.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia79 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R12 to R16=H, R11=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia79.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia80 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R12 to R16=H, R3 and R11=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia80.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia81 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R12 to R16=H, R3 and R11=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia81.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia82 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R12 to R16=H, R11=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia82.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia83 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R12 to R16=H, R11=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia83.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia84 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R12 to R16=H, R3 and R11=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia62.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia85 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R12 to R16=H, R11=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia85.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia86 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R12 to R16=H, R11=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia86.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia87 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R12 to R16=H, R11=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia87.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia88 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R12 to R16=H, R3 and R11=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia88.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia89 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R13 to R16=H, R11 and R12=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia89.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia90 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R13 to R16=H, R3, R11 and R12=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia90.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia91 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5, R13 to R16=H, R3, R11 and R12=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia91.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia92 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5, R13 to R16=H, R3, R11 and R12=CH3, m=2), in particular to the compounds Ia92.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia93 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R13 to R16=H, R3, R11 and R12=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia93.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia94 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R13 to R16=H, R3, R11 and R12=CH3, m=2), in particular to the compounds Ia94.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia95 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R12 to R16=H, R11 and R12=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia95.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia96 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R13 to R16=H, R3, R11 and R12=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia96.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia97 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R13 to R16=H, R11 and R12=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia97.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia98 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R13 to R16=H, R11 and R12=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia98.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia99 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R13 to R16=H, R11 and R12=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia99.n, where the variables X, R4 to R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia100 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R13 to R16=H, R11 and R12=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia100.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia101 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R13 to R16=H, R11 and R12=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia101.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia102 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R13 to R16=H, R3, R11 and R12=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia102.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia103 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R13 to R16=H, R3, R11 and R12=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia103.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia104 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R13 to R16=H, R11 and R12=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia104.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia105 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R13 to R16=H, R11 and R12=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia105.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia106 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R13 to R16=H, R3, R11 and R12=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia106.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia107 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R13 to R16=H, R11 and R12=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia107.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia108 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R13 to R16=H, R11 and R12=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia108.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia109 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R13 to R16=H, R11 and R12=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia109.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia110 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R13 to R16=H, R3, R11 and R12=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia110.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia111 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R14=H, R15 and R16=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia111.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia112 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R14=H, R3, R15 and R16=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia111.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia113 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R14=H, R3, R15 and R16=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia113.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia114 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R14=H, R3, R15 and R16=CH3, m=2), in particular to the compounds Ia114.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia115 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R14=H, R3, R15 and R16=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia115.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia116 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R14=H, R3, R15 and R16=CH3, m=2), in particular to the compounds Ia116.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia117 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R14=H, R15 and R16=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia117.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia118 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R14=H, R3, R15 and R16=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia118.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia119 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R14=H, R15 and R16=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia119.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia120 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R14=H, R15 and R16=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia120.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia121 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R14=H, R15 and R16=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia121.n, where the variables X, R4 to R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia122 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R14=H, R15 and R16=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia122.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia123 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R14=H, R15 and R16=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia123.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia124 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R14=H, R3, R15 and R16=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia124.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia125 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R14=H, R3, R15 and R16=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia125.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia126 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R14=H, R15 and R16=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia126.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia127 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R14=H, R15 and R16=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia127.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia128 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R14=H, R3, R15 and R16=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia128.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia129 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R14=H, R15 and R16=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia129.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia130 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R14=H, R15 and R16=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia130.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia131 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11 to R14=H, R15 and R16=CH3, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia131.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia132 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R1l to R14=H, R3, R15 and R16=CH3, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia132.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia133 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2 and R5=H, R11, R12, R15 and R16=CH3, R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia133.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table I [sic]. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia134 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2 and R5=H, R3, R11, R12, R15 and R16=CH3, R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia134.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia135 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2 and R5=H, R3, R11, R12, R15 and R16=CH3, R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia135.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia136 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2 and R5=H, R3, R11, R12, R15 and R16=CH3, R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group, m=2), in particular to the compounds Ia136.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia37 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2 and R5=H, R3, R11, R12, R15 and R16=CH3, R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia137.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia138 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2 and R5=H, R3, R11, R12, R15 and R16=CH3, R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group, m=2), in particular to the compounds Ia138.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia139 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2 and R5=H, R3, R11, R12, R15 and R16=CH3, R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia139.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia140 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2 and R5=H, R3, R11, R12, R15 and R16=CH3, R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia140.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia141 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2 and R5=H, R3, R11, R12, R15 and R16=CH3, R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia141.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia142 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2 and R5=H, R3, R11, R12, R15 and R16=CH3, R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia142.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia143 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2 and R5=H, R3, R11, R12, R15 and R16=CH3, R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia143.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia144 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2 and R5=H, R3, R11, R12, R15 and R16=CH3, R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia144.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia145 (=Ia where R1, R2 and R5=H, R3, R11, R12, R1S and R16=CH3, R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia145.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia146 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2 and R5=H, R3, R11, R12, R15 and R16=CH3, R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia146.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia147 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2 and R5=H, R3, R11, R12, R15 and R16=CH3, R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia147.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia148 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2 and R5=H, R3, R11, R12, R15 and R16=CH3, R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia148.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia149 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2 and R5=H, R3, R11, R12, R15 and R16=CH3, R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia149.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia150 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2 and R5=H, R3, R11, R12, R15 and R16=CH3, R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia150.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia151 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2 and R5=H, R3, R11, R12, R15 and R16=CH3, R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia151.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia152 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2 and R5=H, R3, R11, R12, R15 and R16=CH3, R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia152.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia153 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2 and R5=H, R3, R11, R12, R15 and R16=CH3, R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia153.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia154 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2 and R5=H, R3, R11, R12, R15 and R16=CH3, R13 and R14 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia154.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia155 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R13 to R15=H, R12 and R16 together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 chain, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia155.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table 1. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia156 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R13 to R15=H, R12 and R16 together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 chain, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia156.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table I [sic]. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia157 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R13 to R15=H, R12 and R16 together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 chain, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia157.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table I [sic]. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia158 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R13 to R15=H, R12 and R16 together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 chain, m=2), in particular to the compounds Ia158.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table I [sic]. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia159 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R13 to R15=H, R12 and R16 together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 chain, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia159.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table I [sic]. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia160 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R13 to R15=H, R12 and R16 together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 chain, m=2), in particular to the compounds Ia160.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table I [sic]. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia161 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R13 to R15=H, R12 and R16 together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 chain, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia161.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table I [sic]. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia162 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R13 to R15=H, R12 and R16 together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 chain, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia162.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table I [sic]. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia163 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R13 to R15=H, R12 and R16 together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 chain, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia163.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table I [sic]. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia164 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R13 to R15=H, R12 and R16 together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 chain, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia164.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table I [sic]. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia165 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R13 to R15=H, R12 and R16 together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 chain, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia165.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table I [sic]. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia166 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R13 to R15=H, R12 and R16 together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 chain, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia166.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table I [sic]. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia167 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R13 to R15=H, R12 and R16 together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 chain, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia167.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table I [sic]. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia168 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R13 to R15=H, R12 and R16 together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 chain, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia168.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table I [sic]. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia169 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R13 to R15=H, R12 and R16 together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 chain, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia169.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table I [sic]. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia170 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R13 to R15=H, R12 and R16 together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 chain, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia170.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table I [sic]. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia171 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R13 to R15=H, R12 and R16 together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 chain, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia171.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table I [sic]. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia172 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R13 to R15=H, R12 and R16 together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 chain, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia172.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table I [sic]. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia173 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R13 to R15=H, R12 and R16 together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 chain, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia173.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table I [sic]. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia174 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R13 to R15=H, R12 and R16 together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 chain, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia174.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table I [sic]. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia175 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R13 to R15=H, R12 and R16 together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 chain, m=0), in particular to the compounds Ia175.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table I [sic]. 
Likewise particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia176 (xe2x89xa1Ia where R1, R2, R5 and R11, R13 to R15=H, R12 and R16 together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94 chain, m=1), in particular to the compounds Ia176.n, where the variables X, R4 and R10 are as defined in Table I [sic]. 
The tricyclic benzoylcyclohexanedione derivatives of the formula I can be obtained by various routes, for example by one of the following processes:
A. Preparation of compounds of the formula I where R10=halogen by reacting a tricyclic benzoylcyclohexanedione derivative of the formula Ixcex1 (xe2x89xa1I where R10=hydroxyl) with a halogenating agent: 
Suitable halogenating agents are, for example, phosgene, diphosgene, triphosgene, thionyl chloride, oxalyl chloride, phosphorus oxychloride, phosphorus pentachloride, mesyl chloride, chloromethylene-N,N-dimethylammonium chloride, oxalyl bromide, phosphorus oxybromide, etc.
The starting materials are generally employed [lacuna] equimolar amounts. However, it may also be advantageous to employ an excess of one or the other component.
Suitable solvents are, for example, chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride or 1,2-dichloroethane, aromatic hydrocarbons, for example toluene, xylene or chlorobenzene, polar aprotic solvents, such as acetonitrile, dimethylformamide or dimethyl sulfoxide, or mixtures of these. However, it is also possible to carry out the reaction in the absence of solvent.
The reaction temperature is generally in the range from 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the reaction mixture.
Work-up can be carried out in a manner known per se to afford the product.
B. Preparation of compounds of the formula I where R10=OR17 or OSO2R18, by reacting a tricyclic benzoylcyclohexanedione derivative of the formula Ixcex1 (xe2x89xa1I where R10=hydroxyl) with an alkylating agent IIIxcex1 or a sulfonylating agent IIIxcex2. 
L1 is a nucleophilically replaceable leaving group, such as halogen, for example chlorine or bromine, hetaryl, for example imidazolyl, carboxylate, for example acetate, or sulfonate, for example mesylate or triflate, etc.
The compounds of the formula IIIxcex1 or IIIxcex2 can be employed directly, such as, for example, in the case of the carbonyl halides, or be generated in situ, for example activated carboxylic acids (using carboxylic acid and dicyclohexylcarbodiimide etc.).
The starting materials are generally employed in equimolar amounts. However, it may also be advantageous to employ an excess of one or the other component.
If appropriate, it may also be advantageous to carry out the reaction in the presence of a base. Here, the reactants and the base are advantageously employed in equimolar amounts. In certain cases, an excess of base, for example from 1.5 to 3 molar equivalents, may be advantageous.
Suitable bases are tertiary alkylamines, such as triethylamine, aromatic amines, such as pyridine, alkali metal carbonates, for example sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate, alkali metal bicarbonates, such as sodium bicarbonate and potassium bicarbonate, alkali metal alkoxides, such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, or alkali metal hydrides, for example sodium hydride. Preference is given to using triethylamine or pyridine.
Suitable solvents are, for example, chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride or 1,2-dichloroethane, aromatic hydrocarbons, for example toluene, xylene or chlorobenzene, ethers, such as diethyl ether, methyl tert-butyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane, polar aprotic solvents, such as acetonitrile, dimethylformamide or dimethyl sulfoxide, or esters, such as ethyl acetate, or mixtures of these.
The reaction temperature is generally in the range from 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the reaction mixture.
Work-up can be carried out in a manner known per se to afford the product.
C. Preparation of compounds of the formula I where R10=OR17, SR17, OSO2R18, NR19R20 or N-bonded heterocyclyl by reacting compounds of the formula Ixcex2 (xe2x89xa1I where R10=halogen) with a compound of the formula IVxcex1, IVxcex2, IVxcex3, IVxcex4 or IVxcex5, if appropriate in the presence of a base or with prior formation of salt.
The starting materials are generally employed in equimolar amounts. However, it may also be advantageous to employ an excess of one or the other component.
If appropriate, it may also be advantageous to carry out the reaction in the presence of a base. Here, the reactants and the base are advantageously employed in equimolar amounts. An excess of base, for example can [sic] 1.5 to 3 molar equivalents, based on Ixcex2 (where R10=halogen), may be advantageous in certain cases.
Suitable bases are tertiary alkylamines, such as triethylamine, aromatic amines, such as pyridine, alkali metal carbonates, for example sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate, alkali metal bicarbonates, such as sodium bicarbonate and potassium bicarbonate, alkali metal alkoxides, such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, or alkali metal hydrides, for example sodium hydride. Preference is given to using sodium hydride or potassium tert-butoxide.
Suitable solvents are, for example, chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride or 1,2-dichloroethane, aromatic hydrocarbons, for example toluene, xylene or chlorobenzene, ethers, such as diethyl ether, methyl tert-butyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane, polar aprotic solvents, such as acetonitrile, dimethylformamide or dimethyl sulfoxide, or mixtures of these.
The reaction temperature is generally in the range from 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the reaction mixture.
Work-up can be carried out in a manner known per se to afford the product.
D. Preparation of compounds of the formula I where R10=SOR18, SO2R18, by reacting compounds of the formula I where R10=SR18 (Ixcex3) with an oxidizing agent. 
Suitable oxidizing agents are, for example, m-chloroperbenzoic acid, peroxyacetic acid, trifluoroperoxyacetic acid, hydrogen peroxide, if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst, such as tungstate.
The starting materials are generally employed in equimolar amounts. However, it may also be advantageous to employ an excess of one or the other component.
Suitable solvents are, for example, chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride or 1,2-dichloroethane, aromatic hydrocarbons, for example, toluene, xylene or chlorobenzene, ethers, such as diethyl ether, methyltert-butyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane, polar aprotic solvents, such as acetonitrile or dimethylformamide, or esters, such as ethyl acetate, or mixtures of these.
The reaction temperature is generally in the range from 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the reaction mixture.
Work-up can be carried out in a manner known per se to afford the product.
E. Preparation of compounds of the formula Ixcex1 (xe2x89xa1I where R10=hydroxyl) by reacting an activated tricyclic benzoic acid of the formula VIxcex1 or a tricyclic benzoic acid VIxcex2, preferably activated in situ, with a cyclohexanedione of the formula V to give the acylation product VII, followed by rearrangement. 
L2 is a nucleophilically replaceable leaving group, such as halogen, for example bromine or chlorine, hetaryl, for example imidazolyl or pyridyl, carboxylate, for example acetate or trifluoroacetate, etc.
The activated tricyclic benzoic acid VIa can be employed directly, such as in the case of the tricyclic benzoyl halides, or be generated in situ, for example using dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, triphenylphosphine/azodicarboxylic ester, 2-pyridine disulfide/triphenylphosphine, carbonyldiimidazole, etc.
If appropriate, it may be advantageous to carry out the acylation reaction in the presence of a base. Here, the reactants and the auxiliary base are advantageously employed in equimolar amounts. A slight excess of auxiliary base, for example from 1.2 to 1.5 molar equivalents, based on VI, may be advantageous in certain cases.
Suitable auxiliary bases are tertiary alkylamines, pyridine, or alkali metal carbonates. Suitable solvents are, for example, chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride or 1,2-dichloroethane, aromatic hydrocarbons, such as toluene, xylene or chlorobenzene, ethers, such as diethyl ether, methyl tert-butyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane, polar aprotic solvents, such as acetonitrile, dimethylformamide or dimethyl sulfoxide, or esters, such as ethyl acetate, or mixtures of these.
If tricyclic benzoyl halides are employed as activated carboxylic acid components, it may be advantageous to cool the reaction mixture to 0-10xc2x0 C. when adding this reaction partner. The mixture is subsequently stirred at 20-100xc2x0 C., preferably at 25-50xc2x0 C., until the reaction has gone to completion. Work-up is carried out in a customary manner, for example by pouring the reaction mixture into water and extracting the product of value. Solvents which are suitable for this purpose are, in particular, methylene chloride, diethyl ether and ethyl acetate. The organic phase is dried and the solvent removed, and the crude ester can then be employed for the rearrangement without further purification.
The rearrangement of the esters VII to give the compounds of the formula Ixcex1 is advantageously carried out at from 20 to 100xc2x0 C. in a solvent and in the presence of a base and, if appropriate, using a cyano compound as catalyst.
Solvents which may be used are, for example, acetonitrile, methylene chloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, dioxane, ethyl acetate, toluene or mixtures of these. Preferred solvents are acetonitrile and dioxane.
Suitable bases are tertiary amines, such as triethylamine, aromatic amines, such as pyridine, or alkali metal carbonates, such as sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate, which are preferably employed in equimolar amounts or in an up to fourfold excess, based on the ester. Preference is given to using triethylamine or alkali metal carbonate, preferably in double the equimolar ratio, based on the ester.
Suitable cyano compounds are inorganic cyanides, such as sodium cyanide or potassium cyanide, and organic cyano compounds, such as acetone cyanohydrin or trimethylsilyl cyanide. They are employed in an amount of from 1 to 50 mol percent, based on the ester. Preference is given to using acetone cyanohydrin or trimethylsilyl cyanide, for example in an amount of from 5 to 15, preferably 10, mol percent, based on the ester.
Work-up may be carried out in a manner known per se. The reaction mixture is, for example, acidified using dilute mineral acid, such as 5% strength hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid, and extracted with an organic solvent, for example methylene chloride or ethyl acetate. The organic extract can be extracted with 5-10% strength alkali metal carbonate solution, for example sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate solution. The aqueous phase is acidified and the resulting precipitate is filtered off with suction and/or extracted with methylene chloride or ethyl acetate, the extract being dried and concentrated.
The tricyclic benzoyl halides of the formula VIxcex1 where L2=Cl, Br can be prepared in a manner known per se by reacting the tricyclic benzoic acids of the formula VIxcex2 (xe2x89xa1VIb) with halogenating reagents such as thionyl chloride, thionyl bromide, phosgene, diphosgene, triphosgene, oxalyl chloride and oxalyl bromide.
In a known manner, the tricyclic benzoic acids of the formula VIxcex2 (xe2x89xa1VIb) can be prepared by acidic or basic hydrolysis from the corresponding esters VIc.
Tricyclic benzoic acid derivatives of the formula VI 
where:
X is oxygen, sulfur, Sxe2x95x90O, S(xe2x95x90O)2, CR6R7, NR8 or a bond;
Y together with the two carbons to which it is attached forms a saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated 5- or 6-membered heterocycle which contains one to three identical or different heteroatoms selected from the following group: oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen;
R1,R2,R6,R7 are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-haloalkoxy;
R3 is halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-haloalkoxy;
R4 is nitro, halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-aminosulfonyl, N,N-di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl)amino, Nxe2x80x94(C1--C6-haloalkylsulfonyl)amino, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl)amino or Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl)amino;
R5 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or halogen;
R8 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, formyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl or C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl;
m is 0, 1 or 2;
R21 is hydroxyl or a radical which can be removed by hydrolysis;
are novel and also form part of the subject matter of the invention.
Examples of radicals which can be removed by hydrolysis are alkoxy, phenoxy, alkylthio and phenylthio radicals which can be unsubstituted or substituted, halides, heteroaryl radicals which are attached via nitrogen, amino and imino radicals which may be unsubstituted or substituted, etc.
Preference is given to tricyclic benzoyl halides VIa (VI where R21=halogen) 
where
the variables X, Y, R1 to R5 and m are as defined under formula VI and
Hal is halogen, in particular chloride or bromide.
Preference is also given to tricyclic benzoic acids of the formula VIb (VI where R17 [sic]=hydroxyl; VIxcex3), 
where the variables X, Y, R1 to R5 and m are as defined under formula VI.
Preference is also given to tricyclic benzoic esters of the formula VIc (VI where R21=T=C1-C6-alkoxy), 
where
the variables X, Y, R1 to R5 and m are as defined under formula VI and
T is C1-C6-alkoxy.
With respect to the variables X, Y, R1 to R5 and m, the particularly preferred embodiments of the tricyclic benzoic acid derivatives of the formulae VI, VIa, VIb and VIc correspond to those of the tricyclic benzoylcyclohexanedione derivatives of the formula I.
Particular preference is given to the compounds VI, VIa, VIb and VIc where Y together with the two carbons to which it is attached forms the following heterocycles: 
Here, extraordinary preference is given to the compounds VI, VIa, VIb and VIc where
R4 is nitro, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio or C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl; in particular C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl.
The tricyclic benzoic esters VIc can be obtained in different ways.
For example, benzoic esters of the formula VIII, which are prepared in a manner known per se (cf., for example, Chem. Pharm. Bull. 1985, 33 (8), 3336; Helv. Chim. Acta 1987, 70, 1326; J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. 1972, 2019; J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. 1991, 2763; Tetrahydron Asymmetry 1998, 9, 1137), can be cyclized to cyclic ketones of the formula IX (cf., for example, Chem. Ber. 1923, 56, 1819; J. Chem. Soc. Perkin I 1991, 2763; J. Med. Chem. 1988, 31, 230; Tetrahedron 1987, 43, 4549; Synlett 1991, 6, 443; Chem. Pharm. Bull. 1985, 33 (8), 3336). Analogously to known processes (cf., for example, J. Heterocyclic Chem. 1976, 13, 545; J. Heterocyclic Chem. 1972, 9, 1341; J. Org. Chem. 1978, 43, 3015; J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. I 1978, 86; J. Org. Chem. 1986, 51, 2021), these can be converted into the tricyclic benzoic esters of the formula VIc. 
Furthermore, it may be suitable to acetylate the cyclic ketone of the formula IX in a manner known per se (X), for example using an anhydride or acid anhydride, if appropriate in the presence of catalytic amounts of a Lewis acid, such as boron trifluoride (cf., for example, Can. J. Chem. 1979, 57, 3292; J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1953, 75, 626), followed by reaction with a hydrazine (cf. A. R. Katritzky et al., Comprehensive Heterocyclic Chemistry, Vol. 5, p. 121, 277-280 (1984), Pergamon Press; J. Org. Chem. 1961, 26, 451; Org. Synth. 1949, 29, 54), where the resulting pyrazole radical can be modified further by customary processes.
Furthermore, the diketone X can be reacted with hydroxylamine or equivalents thereof (cf. A. R. Katritzky et al., Comprehensive Heterocyclic Chemistry, Vol. 6, p. 61-64, 118 (1984), Pergamon Press; Chem. Ber. 1967, 100, 3326). This gives corresponding isoxazole derivatives which can be modified further by customary processes.
It is also possible to react the diketone X with amidines (cf., for example, A. R. Katritzky et al., Comprehensive Heterocyclic Chemistry, Vol. 3, p. 112-114 (1924), Pergamon Press; J. Chem. Soc. C 1967, 1922; Org. Synth. 1963, IV, 182). If required, the resulting pyrimidine derivatives can be modified further by customary processes. 
In the reactions mentioned above, it is also possible to employ, instead of the diketone X, equivalents thereof, such as enol ethers or enamines, which can be prepared analogously to known processes.
It may also be possible to react the cyclic ketone of the formula IX analogously to known processes with an aldehyde or ketone (XI) (cf., for example, Tetrahedron Lett. 1978, 2111; Tetrahedron Lett. 1981, 5251; Chem. Ber. 1960, 2294; J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. 1, 1991, 1467; Tetrahedron Lett. 1992, 8091). The resulting unsaturated cyclic ketone of the formula XI can be reacted with a hydrazine in a manner known per se (cf., for example, A. R. Katritzky et al. Comprehensive Heterocyclic Chemistry, Vol. 2, 6 (1984), Pergamon Press; J. Heterocyclic Chem. 1969, 533; J. Heterocyclic Chem. 1968, 853), where the resulting pyrazoline can be modified further by customary processes.
It is furthermore possible to react the unsaturated cyclic ketone of the formula XI with hydroxylamine or equivalents thereof (Z. Chem. 1980, 20, 19). This gives corresponding isoxazoline derivatives, which can be modified further by customary processes. 
Furthermore, it is possible to convert aldehydes of the formula XII, which can be prepared in a manner known per se, analogously to processes known from the literature by reaction with a hydrazine or hydroxylamine (or equivalents of these) into corresponding hydrazones or oximes (cf., for example, Synth. Commun. 1990, 20, 1373; J. Org. Chem. 1980, 45, 3756). These in turn can be converted in a manner known per se into the corresponding 1,3-dipoles, which then react in a [3+2]-cyclo addition to give the compounds VIc (cf., for example, Synth. Commun. 1990, 20, 1373; EP-A 386 892; J. Org. Chem. 1980, 45, 3756; Tetrahedron Lett. 1981, 22, 1333.)
The resulting pyrazoles or pyrazolines and isoxazoles or isoxazolines can be modified further by customary processes. 
It is also possible to react the cyclic ketone of the formula IX with a dithiol or a xe2x80x9cmixed alcoholxe2x80x9d analogously to processes known from the literature (cf., for example, T. W. Greene et al., Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, John Wiley and Sons, 133-140), and to subject it subsequently to a rearrangement in the presence of bromine or a suitable Lewis acid, such as, for example, tellurium tetrachloride (cf. Tetrahedron 1991, 47, 4187; Synthesis 1991, 223; J. Chem. Am. [sic] Soc. Chem. Commun. 1985, 1645). 
The resulting heterocycles can, if desired, be modified further by processes known per se.
The abovementioned substituents R3a are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-haloalkoxy; furthermore, the abovementioned radicals R3b are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-haloalkyl.
The tricyclic benzoic esters of the formula VIc or the tricyclic benzoic acids of the formula VIb can be obtained by reacting a tricyclic benzene derivative of the formula XIII with a C1-C6-alcohol or water in the presence of carbon monoxide, a catalyst and a base. 
L3 is a leaving group, such as halogen, for example chlorine, bromine or iodine, or sulfate, such as mesylate or triflate; preference is given to bromine or triflate.
Suitable catalysts are palladium ligand complexes in which the palladium is present in oxidation state 0, metallic palladium, if appropriate applied to a support, and preferably palladium(II) salts. The reaction with palladium(II) salts and metallic palladium is preferably carried out in the presence of complex ligands.
A suitable palladium(0) ligand complex is, for example, tetrakis(triphenylphosphane)palladium.
Metallic palladium is preferably applied to an inert carrier, such as, for example, activated carbon, silica, alumina, barium sulfate or calcium carbonate. The reaction is preferably carried out in the presence of complex ligands, such as, for example, triphenylphosphane.
Suitable palladium(II) salts are, for example, palladium acetate and palladium chloride. Preference is given to carrying out the reaction in the presence of complex ligands such as, for example, triphenylphosphane.
Suitable complex ligands for the palladium ligand complexes, or complex ligands in whose presence the reaction with metallic palladium or palladium(II) salts is preferably carried out are tertiary phosphanes whose structure is represented by the following formulae: 
where n is a number from 1 to 4 and the radicals Ra to Rg are C1-C6-alkyl, aryl-C1-C2-alkyl or preferably aryl. Aryl is, for example, naphthyl and unsubstituted or substituted phenyl such as, for example, 2-tolyl and in particular unsubstituted phenyl.
The complex palladium salts can be prepared in a manner known per se starting from commercially available palladium salts, such as palladium chloride or palladium acetate, and the corresponding phosphanes, such as, for example, triphenylphosphane or 1,2-bis(diphenylphosphano)ethane. A large number of complexed palladium salts is also commercially available. Preferred palladium salts are [(R)-(+)-2,2xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphano)-1,1xe2x80x2-binaphthyl]palladium(II) chloride, bis(triphenylphosphane)palladium(II) acetate and in particular bis(triphenylphosphane)palladium(II) chloride.
The palladium catalyst is generally employed in a concentration of from 0.05 to 5 mol %, and preferably of 1-3 mol %.
Suitable bases are tertiary amines, such as, for example, N-methylpiperidine, ethyldiisopropylamine, 1,8-bisdimethylaminonaphthalene and in particular triethylamine. Also suitable are alkali metal carbonates, such as sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate. However, mixtures of potassium carbonate and triethylamine are also suitable.
In general, from 2 to 4 molar equivalents, in particular 2 molar equivalents, of the alkali metal carbonate, and from 1 to 4 molar equivalents, in particular 2 molar equivalents, of the tertiary amine are employed, based on the tricyclic benzene derivative of the formula IX.
Suitable solvents are nitrites, such as benzonitrile and acetonitrile, amides, such as dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, tetra-C1-C4-alkylureas or N-methylpyrrolidone, and preferably ethers, such as tetrahydrofuran, methyl tert-butyl ether. Particular preference is given to using, as solvents, ethers such as 1,4-dioxane and dimethoxyethane
Furthermore, the tricyclic benzoic acids of the formula VIb can be obtained by converting a tricyclic benzene derivative of the formula XIII where L3 is halogen, such as chlorine or bromine, in particular bromine, by reaction with, for example, n-butyllithium or magnesium into the metalated derivative, followed by quenching with carbon dioxide (cf., for example, J. Org. Chem. 1990, 55, 773; Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 1969, 8, 68). 
It is also possible to obtain the tricyclic benzoic acids VIb by hydrolyzing the corresponding nitriles, analogously to processes known from the literature. The nitriles for their part can be obtained by halogen/nitrile exchange or by Sandmeyer reaction from the corresponding anilines XIV. 
The compounds of the formula XIII,
where:
X is oxygen, sulfur, Sxe2x95x90O, S(xe2x95x90O)2, CR6R7, NR8 or a bond;
Y together with the two carbons to which it is attached forms a saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated 5- or 6-membered heterocycle which contains one to three identical or different heteroatoms selected from the following group: oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen;
R1,R2,R6,R7 are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-haloalkoxy;
R3 is halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-haloalkoxy;
R4 is nitro, halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl, N,N-di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl)amino, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl)amino, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl)amino or Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl)amino;
R5 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or halogen;
R8 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, formyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl or C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl;
m is 0, 1 or 2;
L3 is halogen, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyloxy, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyloxy or phenylsulfonyloxy, where the phenyl ring of the last-mentioned radical may be unsubstituted or partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
are novel and also form part of the subject matter of the invention.
Preference is given to compounds of the formula XIII where L3 is halogen, in particular bromine.
The particularly preferred embodiments of the compounds of the formula XIII with respect to the variables X, Y, R1 to R5 and m correspond to those of the tricyclic benzoylcyclohexanedione derivatives of the formula I.
Particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula XIII where
Y together with the two carbons to which it is attached forms the following heterocycles: 
Here, extraordinary preference is given to the compounds XIII where
R4 is nitro, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio or C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl; in particular C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl.
The compounds of the formula XIII can be obtained in different ways, the fused system, for example, can be constructed analogously to the processes described for the compounds of the formula VIc.
However, it is also possible to construct the fused system from a suitable parent compound (analogously to the processes described for compounds of the formula VIc) and to introduce L3=halogen subsequently by customary halogenating reactions.
The anilines of the formula XIV and the nitriles of the formula XV 
where:
X is oxygen, sulfur, Sxe2x95x90O, S(xe2x95x90O)2, CR6R7, NR8 or a bond;
Y together with the two carbons to which it is attached forms a saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated 5- or 6-membered heterocycle which contains one to three identical or different heteroatoms selected from the following group: oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen;
R1,R2,R6,R7 are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-haloalkoxy;
R3 is halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-haloalkoxy;
R4 is nitro, halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl, N,N-di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminosulfonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl)amino, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl)amino, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl)amino or Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl)amino;
R5 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or halogen;
R8 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, formyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl or C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl;
m is 0, 1 or 2;
are also novel and form part of the subject matter of the invention.
The particularly preferred embodiments of the compounds of the formulae XIV and XV with respect to the variables X, Y, R1 to R5 and m correspond to those of the tricyclic benzoylcyclohexanedione derivatives of the formula I.
Particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula XV [sic] or XVI [sic] where
Y together with the two carbons to which it is attached forms the following heterocycles: 
Here, extraordinary preference is given to the compounds XIV or XV where
R4 is nitro, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio or C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl; in particular C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl.
The compounds of the formula XIV can be obtained in different ways; for example, the fused system can be constructed analogously to the processes described for the compounds of the formula VIc.
However, it is also possible to construct the fused system from a suitable parent compound (analogously to the processes described for the compounds of the formula VIc) and to introduce a nitro group subsequently by nitration para to R4, analogously to processes known from the literature, and to convert this group in a manner known per se by reduction into the amino group.
If appropriate, it may be advantageous in the synthesis variants described above to introduce protective groups for certain functionalities if the functionalities are not compatible with the reaction conditions required.
The selection of the protective groups depends both on the reaction conditions and on the structure of the molecule. The protective groups, their introduction and their removal are generally known from the literature (cf., for example, T. W. Greene et al., xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d, 2nd edition, Wiley, New York, 1991), and they can be employed analogously to processes known from the literature.
Furthermore, it may be necessary to carry out a combination of the synthesis variants described above.
It is also possible to introduce further substituents or to modify the substituents present by electrophilic, nucleophilic, free-radical or organometallic reactions and by oxidation or reduction reactions